


Stray Heart

by putonmyfavoriteshow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, based on prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putonmyfavoriteshow/pseuds/putonmyfavoriteshow
Summary: Robin and Alice want to confess their feelings to one another. But will a misunderstanding prevent the two from getting together? Will a parent need to impart some wisdom on these young love birds?Read ahead to find out >>>





	Stray Heart

“Oh bugger!” 

Alice had been sitting on the porch of her cabin, attempting to put together a bracelet for Robin. She really wanted to surprise her, but she could not figure out how to tie the strings together to mimic the beautiful rainbow bracelet she had received from her new special friend.

Robin seemed pleased with the trinket she traded her in turn, but Alice had expressed her desire to return the favor more appropriately after showing it off to Rumple. Days after, he managed to return with some colorful strings. (The dark one really was a softie after all) 

Alice hoped the gift would be the perfect way to confess her feelings to Robin. While Alice greatly appreciated the letters from her father, she found herself looking forward to those deliveries because it was an excuse to spend more time with the messenger carrying them. A friendship with Robin was nice, but each time they met, Alice couldn’t help but notice her heart flutter in a way indicating her desire to be much closer than that.

Besides her father, Robin was the first person that accepted Alice for who she was, and truly enjoyed her company. And Alice felt just as much adoration for the archer. Although Robin thought very little of her life in Storybrooke compared to Alice’s adventures throughout the realms, Alice loved to listen of the tales Robin told of her time there. She also loved the way Robin told a story, always poking fun at the silly little town and boasting of her rebellious antics. While Alice didn’t understand why Robin thought it wise to mess with someone like the town Sheriff, she enjoyed the spark in her eye when Robin bragged about outsmarting this Emma Swan lady.

Alice heard a rustling in the distance. She quickly hid the unfinished bracelet underneath her seat, and leapt to her feet as the girl invading her thoughts emerged from the woods with bow in hand and a smile on her face. 

Alice enthusiastically waved, and greeted her visitor with a cheshire grin.

Robin quickly made her way up the steps to meet Alice. 

“Hi Alice, you look lovely today,” Robin complimented. 

Alice was a little confused. Although she was excited to see Robin, she wasn’t expecting her so soon. As a result, her hair was a little bit messy from tearing at it every time the strings she laced together came undone. And she was sure she had on the same outfit from the last time Robin saw her. 

Still, she expressed gratitude for the archer's kind words.

“Thanks Robin, although you look pretty lovely yourself. Your braids are always so unique and beautiful,” Alice noted admiringly. “I wish I could do something like that with my hair.”

Robin blushed. “Yeah well it’s hard to shoot an arrow with hair in your face,” Robin gestured to the bow in her hand, “Maybe I can show you how?”

“Oh, I would love that! My father didn’t really teach me much in the way of hair styling, though I have experimented myself to make the time pass. Not sure rabbit was the best judge of success though...” 

Robin assured her, “I can talk you through it, I’m sure you’ll pick it up faster than I’m picking up chess.”

Alice gigged. She had tried to teach Robin the game she used to play with her dad, but Robin was still having trouble remembering all the rules. Still, the way Robin’s face would crinkle up in determination was too cute that Alice didn’t mind. Plus, being in a secluded tower most of her life made her a very patient person.

Alice motioned them to go inside, but Robin remained in place.

“Before we go in, there’s something I wanted to tell you.” Robin looked Alice intently in the eye.

“Oh, what is it?” Alice asked taken aback by her sudden change in demeanor.

Robin opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

“This.” Robin stepped forward and cupped the shorter blonde’s chin with her free hand and softly brushed her lips against Alice’s.

As quickly as they came together, Robin stepped back into her previous position leaving Alice wide eyed and breathless.

“Wow.” She finally responded.

Robin smirked. “Is that a good wow?” 

Alice stared at the eager brunette for a moment.

“Robin, I’m flattered, but I was hoping that we could just keep things as they are between us,” Alice said as her eyes began to dart away to anything but Robin’s hurt face.

“Oh...But I thought...I-I gotta go,” Robin sped back into forest before Alice could say anything else.

Once she was out of sight, Alice slumped down in her chair regretfully.  
_____

Robin raced through the woods as quickly as her feet could take her until she collided with none other than her unrequited love’s father.

Hook helped Robin to her feet after recovering himself from the crash collision. “Whoa there, are you alright, luv?” the captain asked.

Robin wiped the fresh tears off her face, “Barely.”

“What’s wrong? Is it Alice? Is she ok?” Hook worriedly asked, realizing the direction Robin was fleeing from.

“Yes, she’s fine, it’s me that’s not,” Robin confessed. 

“Aye, well, what is it then? You can talk to me.” Hook reached to give Robin a reassuring rub on the shoulder.

Robin sighed. As awkward as it may seem, there was something about this Hook, unlike his other realm counterpart, that made him easy to open up to.

“I sort of kissed your daughter,” Robin admitted.

Hook laughed, “Well, it’s about time.”

“Wait, what?”

“Clearly you two are mad for each other.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” a defeated Robin took a seat on a nearby rock.

“Why’s that?” Hook questioned as he sat beside her.

“She rejected me. Said she wanted to stay friends.” Robin sulked resting her chin in her hands.

“Really? I know this probably goes against Dad code, but that’s not what she’s been saying in her letters.” 

“She’s mentioned me?” Robin turned to him for confirmation. 

“Why of course, you’re her favorite subject as of late!” Hook joyfully revealed.

“But still, only in a friend way. I must’ve read the signs wrong.” Robin deflected, turning away again, still not accepting this information. 

“No luv, I still have her latest letter here.” Hook reached into his pocket for the letter and handed it over to Robin.

Once she opened it, the pirate pointed with the tip of his hook to one paragraph in particular. “Take a read, aye” 

_….I’ve been teaching Robin chess and she’s having a rough time getting the hang of it, but it’s quite adorable actually. Robin is good at so many interesting things, it’s nice to have something new to show her. I’m sure you already guessed it by how often I mention her but I’ve grown so fond of Robin. She’s probably my most favorite person I’ve ever met in all the realms. And I know it hasn’t been very long but I truly think I may be falling for her. And oh it’s so wonderful, Papa! I plan to tell her soon. I wanted to wait because I’m not quite sure if she shares the same feelings but my gut tells me she does. And I can’t wait another moment to find out._

“That doesn’t make any sense though?” Robin refolded and handed the letter back, more confused than before. 

Hook stuck it back in his pocket near his heart. “My starfish has been through a lot and when she cares about someone she’ll do anything for them. Even say something she doesn’t truly mean. But she’s also too honest for her own good, so I’m sure if you talk to her, she’ll tell you the truth.” 

_____

Alice was still sitting on the porch when Robin emerged from the woods once again. However, she did not rise excitedly this time.

Robin approached gently.

“Hey Alice.” she said softly as she made her way towards the downcast girl.

Alice looked up and frowned, “Why did you leave me like that?”

Robin immediately was filled with guilt. She didn’t think of how her flight response would impact Alice. 

She kneeled down so she could look directly into Alice’s misted blue eyes, and put her bow on the ground beside her.

“I’m sorry Alice, I shouldn't have done that. And believe me, I’m happy to be your friend, but are you sure that’s all you want between us?” Robin asked hoping Nook had not let her astray.

Alice shook her head, “I got scared.”

Robin furrowed her brow in confusion, “Scared of what?”

“Of losing you. I already have been separated from my Papa. I suddenly realized when you kissed me if we become closer, I could lose you too. I don’t want another curse or poisoned heart to take you from me and cause you pain.” Alice spoke with a tremble in her voice.

Robin’s heart was heavy. She was partly overjoyed to know her feelings were reciprocated but heartbroken to hear of Alice’s fears.

She took Alice’s hand, “Alice, nothing and no one is going to keep me from you.”

“You don’t know for sure!” Alice exclaimed but still not releasing her hand from Robin’s.

“Maybe, but I’d rather risk being with you now than completely miss my chance just because I’m afraid. You're worth every moment.” 

Alice reached for Robin’s face with her other hand and brushed her thumb across her cheek still stained from dry tears. “Oh Robin, you really are the best person I’ve ever met.”

Alice leaned in and pressed her lips against Robin. She could feel Robin smile against her. 

“I really want to do that more often,” Alice finally admitted when they came apart.

“Oh Tower Girl, we can do this anytime you want,” Robin got to her feet and pulled Alice up out of her chair, so she could wrap her arms around her waist and kiss her more fully. Alice hands found themselves buried in Robin’s hair. Their kisses quickly become rough and filled with want. Alice couldn’t help but release a moan when the excited archer moved from her lips to her neck. The moan spurred Robin to bite down on the skin there and then suck gently to soothe the area.

Between Alice’s “mmm’s” and “oh’s”, Robin was becoming even more turned on. She kissed her way back to Alice's mouth as one hand moved up her side until it brushed the side of her breast. Alice immediately grabbed her wrist and moved it cover it completely. Robin didn’t need another hint and elicited a wonderful squeak from the smaller girl with a squeeze. Alice’s hands were also doing some exploring of their own. Suddenly, Robin grabbed the hands making their way down her lower back, and pulled their bodies away from each other, but keeping their foreheads pressed against one another. 

After catching her breath, Robin said, “Trust me I don’t want to stop this, but it’s getting late and I should have returned to camp hours ago. I haven’t even given you your letter.”

Alice sighed. “Yeah, I think you may be right.”

“Oh, sorry,” Robin reached down for the cushion of the chair that fell off when she pulled Alice up to embrace, and picked up the untethered strings beneath.

“What’s this?" Robin asked. "Hey, these are my favorite colors!” 

“Oh no! That was a surprise” Alice huffed. “I was trying to make you a bracelet like the one you gave me. I’ve had a bit of trouble though. It’s rubbish right now.”

Robin smiled as she looked at the unwoven jewelry in her hand as if it were treasure. “I love it. And I can help you finish it. It’s a lot like braiding hair actually. It can be a dual lesson”

Alice kissed Robin once more on the cheek. “Sounds like a wonderful plan for your next visit, Nobin.”


End file.
